Always & Forever
by TomRiddleLover4Ever
Summary: What would you sacrifice for true love? Because in the end whatever it is your willing to sacrifice will never be enough, no matter how hard you try. Some people are doomed to a live of misery. People like me. I'm Caroline Forbes and this is my story.
1. Summary

**Always & Forever Yours**

**What would you sacrifice for true love? Because in the end whatever it is your willing to sacrifice will never be enough, no matter how hard you try. Some people are doomed to a live of misery. People like me.**

**I'm Caroline Forbes and this is my story.**

**I was trying to write the next chapter to Forever & Always when this came to me. If you all like this spin of it more let me know and I'll continue it, or both, whatever you want!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**TomRiddleLover4Ever**


	2. Chapter One

** Always & Forever Yours**

**What would you sacrifice for true love? Because in the end whatever it is your willing to sacrifice will never be enough, no matter how hard you try. Some people are doomed to a live of misery. People like me.**

**I'm Caroline Forbes and this is my story.**

**I was trying to write the next chapter to Forever & Always when this came to me. If you all like this spin of it more let me know and I'll continue it, or both, whatever you want!**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

**TomRiddleLover4Ever**

**Chapter 1:**

Beep. Beep. Be- I rolled over and hit my night table trying to find my alarm clock. The incessant thing wouldn't stop ringing. It took me a good 30 seconds to realize that it was my phone. Damn thing, I didn't even know why I owned it. Technology was such a bother.

"Who the hell would-"_Katherine._

**Flashback. **

**1929**

All my life I tried to be perfect. Something that I had yet to realize was an impossible task. No matter how hard I tried, It was never enough, there was always something that seemed to stop me from reaching 'perfection'.

My family was perfect. Or so I believed.

My father. My mother. My brother.

Father was a well respected business man in our small town, owned most of it. And the fact that his ancestors were part of the founders just topped the cherry. Mother was the resident martyr, always doing volunteer work to save the world! My brother, William, always made it impossible for me to ever live up to him and his legacy.

Don't get me wrong I love my brother, he'd my rock. When I need him, he's always there. He was the only thing I could depend on. But I got so sick and tired of hearing about how smart, how handsome and how fucking perfect he was.

I wasn't like the rest of my family. I was smart, but I wasn't the smartest. I was pretty but not beautiful. I couldn't ever hope to compare to them.

I was embarrassment of the great and honorable Forbes family. I wasn't anything special like the rest of my family.

At least until I turned 13.

When I started having dreams about the future.

And at first I thought they were just dreams, just weird coincidences. Simple things really, like William throwing a baseball through the window. And the next day it happened.

I always kept them to myself, even when I started 'dreaming' outside my sleep. I was 13 and I was scared. So scared that if my parents found out that they'd abandon me, judge me. Call me a 'freak'., like I believed I was.

So for two years I kept it to myself. And as the older I got, the more frequent they became. The further I could see into the future.. I could see things a month before they happened, sometimes two.

Anyway, I was seventeen when I saw my brother die, and that's when my life went to hell.

I was at the annual Founders Ball, a tradition our town started almost 60 years ago, when I was pulled into a vision. I saw William, he was with Jonathan Lockwood, driving around in his new automobile, personally I hated them, they scared the daylights out of me. And a deer ran in front of them.

I was hysterically trying to tell my mother what happened as she harshly grabbed my arm, demanding that I quit making a scenes she led me to our automobile, I tried to tell her, to warn her of William's fate.

She wouldn't listen to me.

And that was her fatal mistake. Because, as we arrived home Sherriff Johnson was waiting on us, trying to find the best way possible to break the news of William's death to my mother gently.

It wasn't a full 24 hours William's funeral that she sent me to the furthest mental institution away from her as possible.

Which is how I ended up in Hazard Mental Institution. Such an amazing place, note the sarcasm.

It was the darkest time of my human life.

I honestly don't know how I survived the year I stayed there, it was horrid. I stayed in a small room, cage would be the word I'd describe it as. I was lucky to get a chunk of bread or water daily. But starvation wasn't the worst I endured, the doctors there, they were the worst. Being beaten and sexually assaulted over and over again was a slow agonizing torture. I couldn't even begin to relay how many times I wished for death. For peace.

How I pleaded with god to save me, and how my prayers had gone unanswered.

My family never came to visit me, never wrote a single letter. I had no one, and the feeling of true loneliness is what drove me to the tittering edge of insanity.

"Please, please stop!" I sobbed as I tried to pry off the oaf of a man on top of me.

"Shh, wouldn't want anybody to overhear, would we darling?" He whispered as he grabbed my hands and trapped them over my head.

"Please don't." I begged, thrashing wildly.

He ignored me as his greasy hands ran up and down my body, over my curves roughly.

"Please, stop." I whimpered as his hands were fumbling for the top of my pants.

As his hands grabbed my knickers, to remove them. I lost it.

"Get off me!" I said, "GET OFF ME!" I screamed.

"I'm pretty sure the girl said to get off of her you sick son of a bitch." A angelic voice said as the doctor went flying off of me and hit the wall. As I scrambled to cover my body a beautiful young brunette moved to stand over his fallen body.

"Want to explain to me why you feel the need to harm women the way you do?" She asked in a eerily calm voice, as bent down to stare him in the eyes.

"Go to hell bitch." He spit in her face, as he made a lunge for her.

She easily sidestepped his pathetic attempt. It was a beautiful deadly dance.

"Your scum." She whispered menacingly. "I believe I'll be doing the world a favor ending your life." She laughed softly as she sped behind him with inhuman speed and snapped his neck.

I couldn't stop the screams that tore from my throat. "Oh my god." I chanted over and over.

As the woman moved to me I scrambled back into the wall. "Please don't kill me." I begged, "I don't want to die."

"I'm not going to kill you. Seesh." She shot me a irritated glance. "I can't believe he let you sit in here and rot."

She moves with a almost unnatural grace and kneels before me. "Listen girly, I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with you, I'm only here because you provide me leverage." She roughly grabs my chin and forces it up and looks at me in the eye.

"I'm nothing special. You can let me leave and I'll never tell anyone what happened. I-_ I_ _promise_." I whisper brokenly.

"Nothing special?" She laughs. "You define the term special, Caroline. I'm here to help you, to save you. Isn't that what you want? Someone to save you from this sad existence you call a life? I can help you, if you'd let me. I can give you everything you ever wanted... Let me" She whispered.

"How?"

"I can make you into a Immortal. Forever ageless and powerful. I can give you the strength to get revenge on everyone who's ever hurt you. I can teach you how to use you power. Too become to most powerful witch in the world. The things you could do."

"You're insane. Witches are myths, stories made to scare little children. And no one can live forever."

"You're wrong Caroline. If witches are myths, then what are you? You think it's natural for someone to see the future? For someone to see life and death? You could manipulate the future; mold it into whatever you wanted. Seeing the future is only the beginning for you, you can do soo much more. If No-one can live forever then how am I alive? I've lived for 400 years, forever young. And you can to. "

"It's unnatural, I'm unnatural. You're unnatural. Were abominations of god."

"What have the hell have those humans put in your head?" She muttered. "Listen, you can choose the easy way or the hard way. F it was me I'd choose the easy way, but hey, that's just me."

I stare at her blankly trying to decipher what she was telling me, what did she mean easy way or hard way?

I let out a startled scream as she suddenly appeared in front of me, she cut open her wrist and forced my mouth open so she could make me drink it.

"Hard way it is then. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." And then it all when black and I died.

And then I was a vampire. Damned to a eternal life of misery and loneliness. Something never change, even in death.

It took the first decade of my undead life before I could control my undying need to try and kill Katherine, I almost succeeded a couple times. It took the two to just tolerate being in the same room as her and after a while my hatred for her faded, replacing itself with pity. How could someone not fill pity for Katherine Pierce? Everything she ever went through made her who she is, and as much as she tries to convince everyone, she'd not a bad person. Sure she's selfish, but that doesn't mean she's evil.

I snap back into the present as I put the phone to my ear.

"There had better be a damn good reason your waking me up at-" I glance at my alarm clock. "4 in the morning Katherine!"

"What else do you have to do? You don't have a life"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hang this phone up and put it on silent, Katherine." I snarl.

"God, no need to get sensitive." She teases.

"Katherine," I warn.

"I need your help." She replies somberly.

I sit up and throw my legs over my bed. "Where are you?" I ask, all traces of sleepiness immediately gone, Katherine would never ask for help if it wasn't important. She was too proud.

"Mystic Falls."


	3. Chapter Two

**Always & Forever Yours**

**What would you sacrifice for true love? Because in the end whatever it is your willing to sacrifice will never be enough, no matter how hard you try. Some people are doomed to a live of misery. People like me.**

**I'm Caroline Forbes and this is my story.**

Kind of short, but they'll get alot longer in the next 2 to 3 chapters. I love writing this, there's going to be so much Klaus&Caroline!

Love it? Like it? Hate it? Reviwe and let me know!

Until next time,

TomRiddleLover4Ever

**Chapter Two**

I never dreamed I'd ever step foot in Mystic Falls again. Actually I swore I never would. I hated the place when I was human, and that hadn't changed after death. Driving through the town square made me realize how much it hadn't change over the last seventy years.

If it hadn't of been for Katherine I would have never came back here, even if it meant death. I always knew that would one day Katherine would get herself into some kind of life and death situation, I just didn't think she'd drag me right in the middle of it.

Ring. Ring. Ring. R-.

"Good Morning Katherine." I say queerly.

"Where are you?" She demands.

"I don't like the tone of your voice. But, if you have to know, I'm driving through Main Street."

"Thank god. Listen, I need you to meet me at the high school. I'll leave the back door at the gym open. Hurry." With that she abruptly hung up the phone.

I eventually learned that they had surprisingly built a new school since my time in high school. Though it looked pretty old. The gym was easy enough to find, but I was very hesitant to go into the school. I didn't fully trust Katherine, because honestly, who would? I very gently opened the gym door, and was very surprised to see quite a few people standing around.

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask.

"I told you, Care, I need your help. Well, _we_ need your help."

"What the fuck did you do Katherine? I know you, and there's no way in hell you'd call me if you weren't absolutely desperate. Which leads me back to my first question. What did you do?"

"I think I like you." A handsome dark headed man walks up to me and tells me. "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." As he holds out his hand to me.

I look him up and down, uninterestingly before stating. "Well, I'm not interested."

That seems to break the ice in the room as they slowly come up to me and introduce their selves.

"Hi, I'm Elena." A identical copy of Katherine tells me very shyly.

"Ah, the doppelganger. It's a pleasure." I smile.

"I'm Stefan. Damon's younger, much more attractive brother." A handsome broody looking blond man says.

"I'm Bonnie." A dark skinned girl introduces herself as she reaches to take my hand. And I'm astounded at the black magic rolling off her.

"Ah, a witch. A very powerful one at that, but want to explain why you're practicing expression?" I question.

"Ho-How did you know?" She stutters.

"It's a gift." I laugh.

"I assume this is why I have been invited? Because this child has foolishly done some dark, evil twisted deed with expression and you're desperate for my help Katherine?" I twirl around locating Katherine leaning against a wall.

"I was trying to help everyone in this room, Silas isn't a bad guy. He can bring back everyone we've ever lost." Bonnie explains in a attempt to defend her actions.

Quicker than even a vampire could follow, I had her pinned to the wall. "Silas? You foolish girl, he's only ever had one purpose and that's to bring about the end of time, unleashing hell on earth. To even think about bringing him back is ludicrous."

"He had the cure." Katherine says. As I let go of the teenage witch and turn around to face her once again.

"What cure?" I ask confused.

"The cure to Immortality. And these idiots wanted it for Elena, and the only way to get it was to awaken him." As she explains I'm shocked. I would have never though that someone could be stupid enough to ever do such a thing, obviously I was wrong.

"Do you know what you have done? You're all fools. You have doomed us all to death." I whisper.

"Silas won't harm us." The witch says. "He's going to drop the veil between this world and the other side and everybody we've lost will be alive again, including Jeremy."

"It was she who awakened him?" I asked Katherine pointing to the witch.

"Yes."

"I thought as much. He's brainwashed her, and I have a feeling there's no way to help her. I think that the only way he can break the veil is by using her, so if she were dead and no longer a witch, then he can't use her." Protest sounded all over the room from the three vampires.

"That's what I was thinking but these party poopers would rather have hell on earth than to kill her." Katherine says while speaking loudly over the vampires.

"Enough of this." I demand and with a movement of my hand their sent flying back into the walls, falling unconscious.

"Well, good thing I don't give a damn what they think." I turn back to the witch as I stalk closer to her, she holds up her hands to try to defend herself as she looks disbelievingly at me. "Why can't I use my powers?" She whispers.

"You can sweetie, just not on me. I'm more powerful than you'll ever think about being."

"But you're a vampire, there's no way."

"Well I'm special." I smirk. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but if you're dead then he can't drop the veil, therefor not releasing hell on earth. But don't worry; it's not like you're going to _really _die."

I gently bite into my wrist as I grabbed her head and force the blood into her mouth. As I grab her head from behind I gently snap her neck, and let her fall gently to the floor.

"Problem solved. I'm quite disappointed that you called me all the way out here just for this, Katherine."

"I'm afraid that wasn't why you're here, love." A smooth British voice softly whispers into my ear. I can feel his breath across the nape of my neck as he sniffs me. His hands move to my hips and give them a little squeeze. "Katerina, stole something from me many years ago, and has graciously offered to give it back in exchange for her freedom."

"And mind explaining what the hell it has to do with me? And listen here, no one touches me." I snarl as I swiftly move out of his grasp.

"Feisty. I like it." He laughs as he stalks towards me, and every step he takes I take one back.

"Get on with it." I demand.

"Katerina took you before I had the chance to come after you. And I want you back."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but, as it seems I was never yours and never will be." I reply.

"Your mine Caroline Forbes, and I'm never letting you go." He lunges for me so quickly I didn't see it coming.


	4. AN

I'm so sorry I have updated in god knows how long, you wouldn't believe everything that's been going on in my life :/. I lost someone very dear to me recently, and I haven't been in a writing mood. But I'm back! Updates will be soon, I promise! To everyone I promised a copy of the next chapter, I haven't forgot about you!

I made a twitter so everyone can follow the story updates and see sneak peaks! Add me at Im_jordantaylor.

Thank all of you who have been waiting patiently for me to update, I can't tell you how much it meant to read all the review and private messages you all sent! Keep it up!

Lots of Love,

TomRiddleLover4Ever


End file.
